Steven Universe- The Arrival of Axinite
by TheSUFanfictioner
Summary: When Axinite, one of the few remaining gems left from the kindergarten wakes up, she finds that she not only has no memories, but is also a master of destruction. So, ultimately deciding that the human race has caused her grief, she decides to slowly but surely kill them all- and that's where she meets one of her own kind who gives her a simple mission: obliterate the crystal gems.
1. Prologue

**STEVEN UNIVERSE**

-The Arrival of Axinite-

**PROLOGUE**

One. An odd word- one. It seems so puny, so insignificant, so weak. And yet, one person, one action, one belief can cause so much good.

Or so much wrong.

We've seen throughout history, in people like assassins, dictators, kings, queens, presidents, and even common people, the damage that one person can cause. Yes, while the number one may _seem _like it's nothing to worry about, like it's a miniscule threat, one that we needn't fear, the truth is that one person, idea, or action can lead to disaster.

This is not a story with a happy ending. This is the tale of one Gem named Axinite, and her want for both her memory and destruction to humans. It is not a tale that ends well. It is not a tale that will end in a festive celebration. Feelings of death, sorrow, hatred… All unlike you've ever seen in Beach City have occurred in this story. The citizens of Beach City, the Crystal Gems, Steven… They won't be the same. Not after this. Not after Axinite invaded and nobody was prepared.

But, as mentioned above, our story doesn't start where it all ended. Our story starts at the Kindergarten, where a fully grown gem, reddish brown in color, bone thin after years of slumber, containing a gem of axinite on her palm, woke up from what she believed to be a deep slumber.

The sky was blue that day. The gems were hard at work dealing with pests across the galaxy. The world was at peace.

And then, Axinite woke up.

Immediately, she screamed, "AMETHYST!" But then realized there was no one near her, and she didn't even know anyone by that name. She was all alone.

Fearful of her situation, she began to backtrack. She remembered, vaguely however, exiting her hole in the Kindergarten… But after that, everything was a fuzz.

Why?!

This was the question Axinite asked herself that day and every day after that. This was the question that fueled Axinite's rage, fueled her hatred towards humans, fueled her hatred to herself…

Finally, Axinite got up. She looked around at the desperate excuse for a once magnificent evil-factory. It was honestly nothing to brag about. Desolate, with every shade of brown, purple and black mixed into one big canyon. She walked over to the bacteriophage-shaped structures, touched the icy metal with her hands. How long was it since this was used?

Slowly, in a frightened manner, Axinite looked above at the millions of gem-shaped holes in the canyon above. Only two struck her fancy- one on ground level, and one right by where she woke up. One of these, she thought, had to be her own home.

She found the one that fit her shape (as much as it could, given that Axinite had lost an awful lot of weight in her slumber) and slid in, perfectly. It seemed comfortable, and it was to her what humans would refer to as "home sweet home".

But Axinite didn't care for being home. Not if she didn't even know where this home was, not if she didn't even know _who she was_. This was where her frustration first began. And this was where she first felt that strange buzz on her hand.

She looked over to it and saw her gem of axinite glowing, shining brightly, almost like a diamond in the otherwise murky and abandoned factory of spawning. Then, the rest came naturally to her. Instantly, she slapped her hands together in the air, and immediately blades similar to "Wasabi-no-Ginger"'s laser blades emerged on her wrists. Axinte even felt a strange feeling in her legs, and when she tried to walk, she noticed the world whirl around her as he instantly appeared two miles away.

"This power… Is _incredible…_"

She ran (or rather, took a single step) to one of the towers and tapped it with her wrist blade. She found that the blade cut through it clean like air.

Curious to see what else she could cut, and how she could do it, Axinite began cutting even more through the tower. It felt like she was just slicing the air, but the marks of a blade were evident! She also found out that, depending on the pressure she put on the blade, she could cause thicker and thicker marks.

Although, the tower couldn't support her constant barrage on that leg anymore, and eventually began to crash, right towards her.

In her fear, Axinite learned something else- when she's in danger, she doesn't even have to _think_ about running- she just automatically does.

Axinite began grinning madly, and cackled.

The walls had no choice but to echo, magnifying the terror of her voice tenfold. Axinite didn't know _what_ she'd do, but she know she was well prepared to handle anything.

Once Axinite learned how to control her powers (at least, the ones she knew about) she got out of the canyon and entered a strange landscape. It appeared to be green, with an enormous patch of yellow, tall… _something_ sticking out of it. A red, tall house stood on the far end of this field, with some kind of green device next to it. Many peaceful-looking creatures who kept going, "Moo", were out on the field, eating the green grass.

"Ah… A place to rest."

Using up those powers like that _did,_ after all take a toll on her. Axinite entered the barn and found a big patch of yellow straw on the floor. Calmly, she knelt down- not the most sophisticated method of resting, but she'd manage- and closed her eye.

She dreamt of holding an orb in her hand- and crushing it. She felt angry, like she couldn't have her was, like she felt trapped again. She said she lived life on her own terms, and then became an eagle and flew out the window of that house and into a valley where the constant banging of fireworks and celebration filled the air.

She was awoken by a loud bang as her legs carried her ten feet away from what appeared to be the owner of the area.

"Damn Gem! Get the hell off of my property before I call the cops and have them deal with you!"

He fired another bullet, but by then Axinite had her wrist blade prepared. It was a simple task to slice the bullet to nothing with the thick laser.

Angrily, she approached the owner.

"You called me a _what?_ How do you know about gems? What hasn't your race told me? Are _you_ the one who took my memories away?"

The owner backed up into a corner, whimpering like the coward he was.

"You think that just because you're human, you can do that to us?! Well WE'RE BETTER THAN YOU! HOW _DARE_ YOU TREAT A GEM LIKE THAT? HOW _DARE YOU!_"

Axinite's laser was strong enough now to obliterate the man's head with one swipe. But instead, she felt another urge. She ended the laser, and felt a strong energy build up in her hand. She approached the man and grabbed his head.

Instantly, he screamed, and Axinite could see all his memories, could see everything in his life. Then, she learned of what would be her most useful ability.

The ability to control the mind.

Quickly, she let go of the man and he collapsed to the floor, exactly how Axinite looked when she woke up for the first time. Once again she cackled, and with one sinister sweep, the man lost his head, and his life…

The Axinite that (almost) everyone knew was born.


	2. Chapter One

ONE

"STEVEN RUN!"

Steven, screaming, heeded Garnet's advice and began to sprint with all his tiny might down the field. But, to no avail-

By the time he got halfway past Amethyst, Connie snuck up behind him and soaked him with a water balloon.

"Aw, dang it Connie!" Steven began to laugh.

"I don't think this is fair. Shouldn't you guys have extra people? I mean, being on a team with two gems…"

Steven smiled. Connie was always like that- fair. Even when she was having clear fun, she still wanted a fair, clean game- it was nice, after dealing with Jasper, Peridot and Lapis to finally "cool" off like this. Aw man, that was a good joke! He'd have to say that!

"Don't worry Connie, I technically have two gems too- Ruby and Sapphire, remember? Not to mention Garnet's future vision!"

Connie, agreeing, went back to the fort that Greg built for their team, as did Steven and Connie. Round fifteen was over, and round sixteen would be just as fun!

"Yo Steven! Wanna like, do something else?" Amethyst asked. She was, just like everyone else, soaked in water, and according to Steven, her ability to transform would "ruin the sanctity of a simple water war"! Lame.

Slowly though, everyone walked out of their forts. After all, fifteen rounds of a water game really gets on your nerves.

"Aw, okay. I guess this was a great way for us to "cool" down!"

Everyone sighed and kept walking back to the temple.

"Water you sighing at? I got plenty more jokes where that came from!"

This time, everyone booed, and Steven laughed. They kept walking on the sandy beach. It really was a great way to cool off and relax- there was nothing better than having a water war with ancient heroes of the Earth and Connie. Steven smiled to himself and for the first time since Jasper and Peridot's invasion, he felt a sense of security in him. He believed in Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl- and himself too!

Isn't it funny how everyone uses negative words to describe a good situation? For instance:

There was nothing this team couldn't face.

This day couldn't possibly get any better.

The crystal gems would never be defeated.

When they walked in, Garnet and Pearl were talking about Rose (Pearl, as usual, started the conversation.) Amethyst, on the other hand, transformed into a lovebird as she flew behind Steven and Connie, laughing about various moments in the battle. Then, they all went to their separate rooms. Each room has a story of it's own to tell. Each room was, in some way or another, related to what would happen soon.

Garnet

Upon pressing the ruby and sapphire on the door, Garnet entered her room and instantly de-fused. The shock of the de-fusion shook the water right off of Ruby and Sapphire, and they sat down on the carpet, tired. Fusing for so long was tough, both physically and mentally. They needed breaks in between to be, well, sane.

And then, they began to talk. Just like when fused into Garnet, they each took turns speaking, never interrupting the other. It wasn't like that to begin with, but fusing as Garnet taught them patience.

"Do you remember that battle?"

"Oh, that one?"

"Heheh… Yeah, that one."

"Everyone looked so surprised!"

"I don't know why they doubted us."

"Yeah, we blew those Homeworld gems right out of the Kindergarten!"

"They had no idea…"

"Even Rose was laughing with excitement!"

"I wonder where else we see that."

"..."

"..."

"He's so cute…" Sapphire commented.

"Steven really is a handful." Ruby replied, smiling.

"But he did deserve this, after everything he's gone through, everything he's seen." Sapphire mentioned.

"Oh- Sapphire! That reminds me- I don't mean to change our subject, but listen. I don't want Steven to come with us on missions anymore. It's too dangerous. We never know when the Homeworld gems can come back- for all we know, they could be on their way here now!"

So, back and forth, they began bickering about how to deal with the issue at hand, just like they always did in their free time.

"Ruby, I agree with you completely, but just because Jasper and Peridot and the Homeworld wants to attack us doesn't mean we should block off Steven!"

"That's not what I said! I just said that we should stop taking him on missions!"

"Yes, I get that, but remember all those times we've had together? All those times where we've really bonded with Steven, where we've really become as close to him as we can? That didn't happen from staying and talking to him at the beach house- that came from our missions!"

"Sapphire, I get that. But it's too dangerous! What if he gets hurt?!"

"He'll be more hurt if we stop him from coming with us."

Ruby stopped talking. Sapphire, she hated, had a point. Why don't they…

Sapphire watched Ruby's conflicted face. She knew Ruby was right, but Sapphire couldn't help but want to invite Steven along. Steven made missions fun, and they really bonded over the missions. Maybe…

"Let's ask the others!" they said in unison.

Pearl

As Pearl entered her room, she sat down on a stone and began tearing up. She could tell that Garnet was annoyed at her, she just knew it! And the way Amethyst just walked away from her when she started!

She sighed to herself as more warm tears rolled down her soft cheeks. She missed Rose, everything about her. Her leadership, her guidance, her love, her smiles, her jokes… And yet, she could see it all in Steven too…

This water battle, as she wanted to get to telling Garnet, really reminded her of the battles thousands of years ago. Steven and Garnet made such a team- it reminded her of the Kindergarten battle where the Homeworld gems were destroyed by something they didn't expect- Garnet! Ever since Pearl saw Steven's smile when he found out about Ruby and Sapphire, ever since she realized how much it was like Rose's grin at seeing Garnet take down the Homeworld threat, she knew Steven had his mother's charm, smile, and love.

Steven was the gem of her life. She really loved him, and couldn't stop thinking about him. She really was her baby, just like everyone else, but Pearl had that "extra" connection with Steven because she had that "extra" connection with Rose.

Steven, as she figured, really seemed cold after the battle with water- the battle in which he showed his mom's best qualities on the battlefield. Maybe she'd brew some tea for him! He said he really liked her green tea with honey! Oh, she just had to give some to him! Quickly, she got up and walked out of her room, excited to see Steven's smile again.

Amethyst

As Amethyst walked into her room, she frowned, used her whip to clear out a space in her mountain of garbage and sat there. She was fuming, and tried to divert her attention with a tasty pizza. Pearl just didn't understand! All that talk about the Kindergarten battle, all that talk about how amazing Rose was, couldn't she see that Amethyst hated talking about it?! She figured Pearl would learn her lesson after the Kindergarten incident where they fought, but clearly not!

Amethyst didn't know why. Every day, she'd have to remind herself that she's not like the other Kindergarten gems, and most of the time she knew, but something kept bugging her about the Kindergarten, something that made her hate herself. She felt weak, powerless, and it's just like she told Pearl- she didn't ask to be made!

As Amethyst continued to eat her pizza, she couldn't help but think of Steven. Since Steven joined the gems, everything was better. More fun times were there, more jokes, more innocence. Despite what the gems thought, Amethyst loved Steven more than anyone else, and really would do anything for him. Steven was the only one who was able to take her mind off of her past, off of that fuzziness she couldn't remember (and didn't care to remember) before she met the others. In the end, Amethyst liked to consider herself a victim of fate, and try as she might, she could never accept what she was- a Kindergarten gem.

Nevertheless, Amethyst continued on with her life. There were, naturally, good times for her too, and there was no use in moping around like this forever. So, realizing she was all out of pizza to eat, Amethyst left her room to go get some chips. She had no further intention of staying out, though. Pearl would be mad at her, and she couldn't deal with Pearl's bad vibes right now.

Steven and Connie

Together, Steven and Connie sat down in the beach house after they took turns changing in the bathroom. Then, just out of nowhere, they both started laughing. They couldn't control it! The day had just been too good. From Steven being splashed three ways to Garnet taking a water balloon to the face and not even flinching, the day had been great.

"You know, you were right, Steven. This was a great way to cool off!"

"I know. I'm the master at relaxing!"

"Really? I couldn't tell from the way you panicked after the space war!"

They both laughed.

"Yeah, I know. That was pretty dumb of me, but I still go by what I said before. I just wanted to protect you!"

"Steven, I want you to think about this for a second. My knowing what happened won't put me in danger."

"I know- now! But come on, think about it. If you were in my spot what would you do? I was traumatized- it was the first time I've been in such a dangerous spot, and of all the innocent people I wanted to keep out of this…"

"Yeah?"

"You're the one I cared about the most."

Steven kept looking down, and both of them couldn't help but blush. Connie noticed little tears forming on Steven's eyes. This whole thing really did freak him out…

Connie walked outside, and Steven quickly followed. The sat on the porch and just watched. Watched the ocean, watched the sun.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Steven, I just want you to know that it's all over- er, for now at the very least. It's okay! We're here for you, and nothing's gonna happen."

Connie heard him sniff, and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Steven's eyes spewing out tears like Niagara Falls. Quickly, she told Steven to wait there and came back with a box of tissues for him.

"Thanks…" He blew into the tissues, and after using three to fully clean himself up, he said, "You guys just don't know how it feels. There's so much I have on my chest, so much I have built up, but no one to talk to, because everyone else is either too busy or wouldn't get it! I just wish that one day, everyone could all sit together and we could all just talk out our problems! There's no point in fighting, arguing, and keeping it to ourselves. That doesn't help!"

They giggled, and Connie looked straight at him.

"Well, who's saying we can't go in right now and try to talk to everyone? Even if we don;t fix everything, we can at least start by talking about you."

Steven blew his nose again, and then the boy looked at Connie and nodded. Together, they walked into the main room, and noticed everyone else entering at just the same time they did. Everyone had thoughts on their minds.

"I'm gonna fix everything that's going on... !"

"We need to protect Steven!"

"Steven deserves some tea to warm up, he'll like it, I'm sure!"

"Chips… Just chips… Nothing else, no talking, no crying, just chips…"

"I get that, but he deserves to come with us too, right?"

"I can see the pain in his eyes… I hope this works out."


	3. Chapter Two

**TWO**

"Hey everyone, I nee-"

"Steven, we need to talk."

"Okay, fine, but lis-"

"Hey Steven, I was just about to make your tea!"

"Oh, cool. Look-"

"He doesn't like it Peal!"

"Excuse you Amethyst! I'll have you know that-"

"WOULD YOU ALL BE QUIET FOR TWO SECONDS!"

Shocked by Connie's immediate outburst, they all stopped their bickering and immediately turned to face the girl. She was clearly annoyed that, despite all doing things related to Steven, they couldn't even give him two seconds!

"Now that I have your attention, I need to talk to you guys. So-"

"Steven, honey, before you do that, I need to talk to everyone, and this is… How do I put this… A little more important for this second?"

"Tell you what. We can all talk about this at the table! I'll make everyone's tea. Garnet, I know you like scalding hot cinnamon tea. Steven, Connie, I'll be making you honeyed green tea. I, personally, would like a light juniper berry tea. Amethyst, what about you? Amethyst?"

Slowly, she turned around. So close! She was just one step away from the paradise of her glorious room. And now, she _had _to talk.

"None for me, thanks."

"Oh come on, you have to want _some!"_

"No! I said I'm fine. Please, just let me go back to my room."

Steven and Connie watched Pearl's honest, patient smile now turn to a fuming, tilted frown. Now, Pearl looked annoyed. Furiously, she stomped over to Amethyst.

"Amethyst! Why are you acting like this!"

"Why? Why am I- _are you serious?!_ There you go again, talking to Pearl about how magnificent Rose was, about how great destroying the "vermin" of the Kindergarten was! Don't you get it Pearl?! I hate talking about it! I hate the Kindergarten, and I hate it when you enjoy talking about that fight!"

Steven, feeling conflicted, tried to run to break up a potential brawl.

'You guys! Cut it out! Please, I really need to talk to you!"

"Steven, Connie! Come into my room, now!" Garnet ordered. Quickly, the two kids ran over, and after the Ruby and Sapphire gems were pressed, the door opened and they quickly entered, Garnet following. She figured that since Pearl and Amethyst had way too much on their plates, she'd just have to talk it out with Steven.

Even now, thoughts danced and mixed in Garnet's head, ones against Steven joining from Ruby, and ones for Steven staying from Sapphire. So, she sat them down on a couch and did what they didn't expect them to do.

"Hey Steven." Ruby and Sapphire said. "I know we promised to go back to ourselves for your birthday, but we needed to talk to you, in this form."

"Every single _time,_ it's always, 'Oooh, Rose was so perfect, oooh, I was at the battle, oooh, I loved Rose, oooooh, the Kindergarten is an _awful place!'_"

"Amethyst, you know I don't mean that!"

"How am I supposed to?!"

"Because you know I love you!"

"I don't even believe that anymore!"

Pearl was about to counter, but she realized that Amethyst was crying. She cautiously stepped over to Amethyst, but Amethyst simply swatted her hand with her whip and ran out of the room, carrying the bag of chips with her. Pearl was left all alone.

"Better… get to work on the tea…"

Pearl's tears all went into the tea, and as her sobs echoed throughout the temple, eventually, she just gave up and threw her (nearly ready) tea out. She just sat on a couch and began crying alone, crying to herself, without a shoulder to cry on, without any support. Nobody would understand her.

Amethyst's tears all went onto her chips, and eventually, she just gave up and threw her (nearly empty) bag into another pile of trash. She just sat on a couch and began crying alone, crying to herself, without a shoulder to cry on, without any support. Nobody would understand her.

"So, you're telling me that you don't want me to come anymore, Ruby?!"

"Yeah… That's what _I_ think, at least. Anyways, now that you heard both our sides, it's really up to you, Steven. But first, Connie, what do you think?"

Connie looked at Steven, and said, "I think that Steven's been through a lot lately, and he needs a break. But he _definitely_ shouldn't be kept from missions forever!"

"Fair enough," Sapphire said, followed by, "And you, Steven?"

"I think… I think you have a point… I have been tired lately. A break is just what I need. But not forever!"

Ruby and Sapphire grinned, and agreed to the terms that they'd let him relax and take it easy until he was ready to join back. With that, Ruby and Sapphire fused again, and the three went back to the main room to see a Pearl with a weak face saying, "Tea's ready..!"

Garnet, Steven and Connie knew something bad just went down, but before they could talk to Pearl, she just ran into her room and locked the door.

"Might as well drink the tea!" Steven said, and got his cup. Garnet and Connie followed. It was the least they could do for Pearl.

Pearl, meanwhile, ran into her room and continued to cry. All she wanted was Rose back. Rose really understood her, more than anyone else. Pearl idolized Rose, and she never intended to hurt Amethyst with that- she knew Amethyst loved Rose too, but she just liked talking about Rose's best moments- and the final battle at the Kindergarten was definitely their best moment. If only Amethyst could see that, everything would be okay.

Amethyst, meanwhile, ate her chips in her solitude, watching re-runs of a funny T.V. show where they play clips of people failing and getting hurt. All Amethyst wanted was Rose back. Rose really understood her, more than anyone else. Amethyst loved Rose because Rose understood Amethyst's conflicted feelings. Earlier in her joining the Crystal Gems, Amethyst feared that they all hated her- but then, every night, when Amethyst couldn't sleep or when Amethyst cried, Rose came into her room to check up on her. But now… She was gone, and it made Amethyst feel better not to talk about her at all. Amethyst never intended to hurt Pearl with that- she knew Pearl loved Rose too, but she hated talking about Rose's best moments- and while she was sure that the battles- especially the Kindergarten battle- were their best moments, if Pearl just understood that Amethyst didn't want to talk about it, everything would be okay.

One cup was left on the counter, which Amethyst would later sneak out of her room to get. It just baffled Amethyst to see how Pearl knew what flavor she was always in the mood for- sweet, cool pomegranate.

Meanwhile, in a different setting somewhere in a city, a man was busy collecting the rest of his money from the register. He was in a shop full of different gems, necklaces and bracelets, all for sale. However, just as he was about to walk through the back door and take his earnings home to support his growing family, he heard something odd. It sounded like a laser cutting through metal- and upon discovery, he learned that that was exactly what it was. Panicked, he ran for the phone, but was terrified at what he saw. A towering figure, truly brown in color, with axinite on her palm, entered the shop, holding the man's business card.

"Are you the human who fixes gems?"

"Ye-ye-yes! But _what are you_?!"

"What…? You say _what_ instead of _who?_ Well, that's hardly an introduction."

Swiftly, Axinite obliterated the phone, and held her blade to the man's throat.

"Now, I want you to listen to me. You're gonna fix my gem _now_, or I'm gonna destroy everything you have. Is that clear?!"

The man simply squealed, and got out his tools. He spent an extra twenty minutes, twenty minutes in which he could've been home already, fixing the axinite gem. Finally, he fixed it to the point where no one would have even known it was destroyed. But Axinite was not impressed.

"Hmmmm… I don't feel anything new. You seem to have failed at restoring my powers, although I must say you certainly have made my gem at least _look_ appealing to the naked eye. As a gift, I'll spare you. But, for not changing my gem..."

"Wha- what's that..?"

Axinite grabbed the man's head and instantly destroyed his memories. All of them. The man fainted, and Axinite knew within minutes he'd wake up, call the cops, and report his amnesia- the fourth in the past week to come from a jeweler.

Quickly, she grabbed the man's keys and fled the store, sprinting, with her powers, back to the Kindergarten from which she entered. Another long day of finding out which jewelers were the best, another day of using her energy, another tiring day in a life that was meaningless.

But maybe, just maybe, fixing her gem would help her.

But nothing would prepare her for what was about to happen.

Just as she entered the hole which seemed to fit her, she heard footsteps- soft, quiet, penetrating the silence, and then:

"You know, a gem needs more than filling to be fixed."

Axinite woke with a start five feet from the one who spoke. It appeared to be a triangle- headed, nerdy-voiced green- gem!

"Who are you?" Axinite questioned, laser fully ready to kill.

"I am a gem, just like you. The name's Peridot. My escape pod crashed on this planet, but I have a tracking device which measures the location of other gems with me- my own creation- and I got a strange signature from this location. What about you?"

"What do you mean 'what about you'?"

"I mean how did you get here?"

Curiously, Axinite responded. She wasn't sure why, but she trusted this fellow- maybe it was because she was a gem too. "I don't know! I don't remember a thing! All I know is that I woke up in some desolate, barren land with a bunch of holes everywhere, and BAM, I have all these powers. Why?"

Peridot thought, "A Kindergarten gem?! Oh, well _duh_ she's a Kindergarten gem. She could be a huge help to me! But I need to play my cards right here."

"I'm just curious, that's all. I don't recognize you, miss…"

"Axinite."

"Ah, right. So, Axinite, why can't you remember anything?"

"Well, what do I know?! I have no idea who I am, or what any of this is! All I know is that not only did the filthy humans cause all of this, but also, right after I used up my energy too much, this gem on my wrist cracked _even more than it already was_, and ever since I've been in more pain than I think even _you_ understand!"

"So you think that fixing that gem will help your memories?"

"Yes! That's why I've been entering these filthy cities, finding as many jewelers as possible!"

"Believe me, been there, done that. But wait- you said you hate humans?"

"Are you kidding? They're all disgusting worms who I just want to eliminate! They caused this!"

"Axinite, you really are just like all the Homeworld gems! And trust me, that's a good thing. You _want_ to be on our side. And hey, did you say you didn't know who you were?"

"Honey, I don't know what _anything_ is."

"Right. Listen- I can help with that!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! I know how to fix your memories!"

Axinite's laser turned off. Whether it was her excitement or her trust, she wasn't sure, but the next question she asked was, "How?!"

"Well, nothing's free. I'll help you with your memories if you help me with some things I need done, and given your readings, your speed and strength are better than any gem I've seen!"

"So, you just want my help in some task, and then you'll help me out?"

"Basically."

Axinite sat down again, followed by Peridot. "I'm listening..." Axinite said.

"Do you know the Crystal Gems?"

"The Crystal Gems? Never heard of them."

"Well, more _directly_ than the humans, they could be the ones responsible for what's happened to you- please, don't get annoyed! What I'm about to say will really help you!"

"What?"

"Listen. What I want is what you want- and then some. I just have four simple goals for our partnership. To destroy the Gems, to take their youngest, Rose Quartz, back with us for experiments, to meet my partner Jasper and our captured gem Lapis Lazuli again, and…"

"And? Go on, these goals are great!"

"And to, ultimately, destroy humanity."

"What?!"

"Why, is that too much for a first meeting? I mean, I thought this was getting along pretty well…"

"No, Peridot, it's not that. I'm not mad, or creeped out. On the contrary, this idea of yours is so crazy that with me on your team, it just may work out…"

"So, we have an agreement? You help me with whatever task I throw at you, and I help you get your memories back?"

"Yes. How will you do that, though?"

"Don't worry. I'll send you on multiple jobs to get me whatever useful ancient technology this country has, and within days I'll have a makeshift machine ready that we used on the Homeworld of gems. With that, I can get your memories back, because fixing that gem won't cut it- especially while using cheap fillings!"

"This gem's pretty weird… And all the things she's saying! I don't know whether or not to trust her. I better be careful…" Axinite thought.

"I have her hooked! She'll definitely work with me after _that_ load of nonsense! Finally, I'll have my revenge on the gems, not to mention Jasper, and even materials for building my bots! Of course, I'll have to make an excuse for when she brings me everything I need..." Peridot thought.

With that, they shook their hands (or rather, Axinite held onto Peridot's fingers and bobbed her hand in the air) and began what would just be start of an attack on the residents of Beach City that they'd never forget.

Editors Note:

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for over _two hundred reads_! That's incredible, and I'm touched we've come this far. But, I have an important announcement to make. I know it's been a while since I last posted- that is because I am a human with a life and an altering schedule! So, I'm sorry for that, but don't worry! I haven't died, nor have I forgotten about this- nor will I ever! So, thank you all for your patience- this story is just getting started!


End file.
